madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanford
Sanford serves to be one of the primary protagonists of the Madness Combat series, mainly fighting alongside Deimos, and become the secondary protagonist in MC10. He made his debut with Deimos in Madness Combat 5 when they deliver a dragon sword to Hank (though fans weren't aware of this until Madness Combat 5.5). He later appears in Madness Combat 5.5 as one of the protagonists, and again in Madness Combat 6.5, Madness Combat: 7.5, and Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. Overall, Sanford has killed 199 people in the series, which amounts to around 16% of the series' total kills. He is also the only character who hasn't been killed, at least so far. In Madness Combat 9: Aggregation he appears to have extremely effective fighting skills through the use of his hook; he can attack enemies where he cannot see them, and he can pull enemies in his direction to use their bodies as shields or even weapons (as seen in an early scene of Madness Combat 9, where he throws a A.T.P Agent's body with his hook in the truck taking out most of the others). Sanford especially seems fearless as to have at the Auditor and fight against the two possesed A.T.P. Agents. He also seems to be highly resistant to pain, as he was able to easily continue fighting after having a knife stabbed deeply between his ribs, after which he made no attempt to heal the wound. After removal of the knife he even vengefully executes the A.T.P. Agent. The only time he has fallen back is when an A.T.P. Agents shoots him in the stomach with a Ruger. Appearances Madness Combat 5: Depredation Sanford first appears in this episode in a convertible right before the final scene. He tosses Hank a katana to help fight Tricky, and then backs up the car only to be crushed, along with Deimos, by a building that fell from the sky. An interesting fact is that most people didn't know that these two were Sanford and Deimos until the announcement of Madness Combat 5.5. Although some people belived that these were the same people when Madness 9 came out, there was not hard evidence enforcing it until Madness 5.5. Madness Combat 5.5 Sanford as he appears in Madness Combat 5.5 again as a protagonist, this time as one of the primary protagonists. He survived a building falling on top of his head, and he bandages his and Deimos' heads. During the episode he finds a black piece of cloth in a locker which he wraps around his head as a bandana. In one of the later scenes he attempts to defend himself and his partner Deimos against Tricky, but retreats realizing he is too powerful. He is shot in the stomach by an A.T.P. Agent who is wielding a revolver identical to that which he would gain in the future. Madness Combat 6.5 Sanford and Deimos in The Rift. Here, Sanford tries on his glasses for the first time and is evidently satisfied.]]Sanford once again appears as the main protagonist, together with his partner Deimos. He mainly wields a Bren, and gains his trademark clothes in the middle of the episode. It is revealed that he was shot in the stomach at the end of Madness Combat 5.5, and he gains no other wounds. Along the way, Sanford injects himself with an adrenaline shot and restores himself to full capacity. Sanford and Deimos both change their appearances in a store called "The Rift". When agents raid The Rift, Sanford and Deimos manage to escape. Eventually, Sanford escapes with Deimos on a helicopter at the end of the episode, shooting his Bren and pulling out his Ruger before the screen fades and the whole episode ends. Madness Combat 7.5 In this episode it starts with Deimos and Sanford infiltrating the building using silenced weapons. They then wipe out the entire builing, and plant an explosive on a terminal. At the end, they receive a message that Hank has been terminated, and they are to retrieve his body before receiving further orders. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Sanford and Deimos are the main protagonists of this episode. Sanford is seen to have a DNA tattoo. The two are driving in a car when a truck filled with ATP agents accosts them. The agents incapacitate the car with their heavy gunfire, but Sanford and Deimos manage to escape and hop onto the truck. Sanford uses his hook to kill the ATP agents in the back of the truck while Deimos takes over the driver's seat. The two then drive to the infamous scene from Madness Combat 7: Consternation - where Hank's and Tricky's bodies lie. Here, Deimos runs over one of the dead ATP agents, picks up Hank's body, and the three (Sanford, Deimos, and a deceased Hank) proceed into the building. Meanwhile, the Auditor possesses two ATP Agents and orders them to kill Sanford and Deimos. Sanford and Deimos fight their way into another building. Chased by the Agents, Sanford and Deimos split, with Deimos carrying Hank. One of the agents chases Deimos, who manages to put Hank into the Magnifying Chamber. Deimos does not survive the attack of the ATP Agent, however, who dumps a whole magazine in Deimos' body. Sanford, however, manages to survive the attack of the other ATP Agent, escaping with just a wound to the hand. In the end, Sanford engages in brief combat with The Auditor himself, while the new Mag Hank defeats the Auditor's Mag Agent V3. Sanford and Hank stand before The Auditor as he sucks in more bodies, growing a bit larger and more powerful. Madness Combat 10: Abrogation Hank and Sanford are the main protagonists in this episode. Sanford and Hank battle The Auditor. Sanford loses his hook when an A.T.P. Agent slashes his hand while trying to help Hank defeat the Mag Agent V4. After a fight through the rest of the compound, Hank and Sanford once again face the Auditor.Hank and Sanford attempt to kill the Auditor, Hank with his newfound electric powers and Sanford with bullets, but Auditor continuously absorbs the dead bodies of others around him in order to heal and bolster himself. After a short time,a gigantic Auditor towers over Hank and Sanford,triumphantly raising his dark sword above him to kill the opposing pair. Still absorbing bodies, however, he accidentally absorbs Tricky's corpse. The resulting clash of opposing energies causes the Auditor to explode, and allows Hank and Sanford to escape. Weapons Sanford is almost always seen with his grappling hook, showing it as his signiture weapon; he also uses a colt revolver. Madness:Project Nexus At one point before the beginning of this sidestory, Sanford and Deimos were captured by the 1337 crew, who were now taking part in Project Nexus. Hank arrived and quickly sprung them from their prison cell. The trio then moved throughout the facility, crippling it's communication, destroying it's research and labs, and generally just laying waste to anyone in the compound. After doing battle with a new breed of armored enemies, their mission was successful. Trivia *Sanford is one of three characters who have directly faced the Auditor in combat (along with Jesus Christ and MAG Hank). *Sanford appears to be the only protagonist not to die in the series. *The Colt Revolver he wields is acquired from the Quartermaster, who shoots at Sanford from the NVSM quartermaster's room where they find the grenade launcher and Bren light machine gun. *Sanford has 35 more kills than his partner Deimos, largely due to the fact Deimos met his end early, allowing for Sanford to kill considerably more enemies in Madness Combat 10: Abrogation *Sanford might be somewhat trained in the field of medicine, as he bandages himself and Deimos and knows how to treat his own wounds after being shot. *So far, no interaction has been seen between Jesus and Sanford. *His sunglasses are "Teashade" sunglasses, similar to Hank's in Madness Combat 5: Depredation but black and reflective. *Sanford and Hank seem to both have a high pain tolerance. Hank becomes very large due to Deimos throwing him into, reviving and magnifing him, but was able to take alot of damage before this, while Sanford might have gained permanent pain tolerance from either after injecting himself with an adrenaline shot or training. protagonists Category:Characters Category:protagonists Category:Anti-Auditor Agency Category:Madness: Project Nexus